Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the first episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man who is turning the kids into animals. Plot To their dismay, the Eds' latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course is soon reduced to dust by an excited Ed. A soured Eddy, looks for something to soothe his anger and decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Double D isn't really human. Instead, he suggests Edd is the hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. Ed falls for this hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail--or better still, the gills Edd's hiding under his hat. This unnerves poor Edd greatly. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke, tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids and he fears for his own safety. Later, a stricken Ed finds Eddy's clothes on the floor, has his buddy become a beetle? While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach, Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy doesn't want to be a cockroach now but he's wedged too firmly in the pail and at the party discovers just how the other kids feel about bugs as Rolf puts his foot down with alarming consequences. Memorable Quotes *'Ed' Eddy's clothes lying on Edd's floor: "Oh no! Not Eddy! Take me, Lizard Man!" Edd: "Why are Eddy's clothes lying on my floor? Is he running around naked again?" ---- *'Rolf' out the cockroach is really Eddy: "Huh? This is no bug." Nazz: "Is that Eddy?" Kevin happily: "Hit him again!" ---- *'Edd' the time: "Ooh! My cocoons need tending!" Eddy: Ed "What'd I tell ya?" ---- *'Ed': "Am I the only human left? I am alone! I am hungry!" Edd: "Wait, Ed! I can make you a sandwich." ---- *'Nazz' Ed and Double D to her barbecue: "Lots of food." Edd: "Yes! Join us Ed." Nazz & Edd unison: "Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed!" Ed: "OKAY, I GIVE UP! It's no fun being the only human left. So can I be a bumblebee?" ---- *'Edd': "Jonny, have you seen Ed?" pokes Double D on the back of his head several times "''Oh, hello, Ed." '''Ed': "I picked a mosquito. As I am ready to be transformed and join your colony!" Sarah her hot dog: "What an idiot." Ed a fly: "Buzz, buzz, buzz." Eddy whispering: "Psst! Ed, come here." Ed: "Eddy! You look good for a cockroach." Eddy: "Knock it off, just get this bucket off me!" Nazz: "Hi, Ed. Would you like a-" upon noticing Eddy as a "bug" "BUG!" Ed startled: "Huh? Where?! Get it off!" Nazz: "Crush it!" plate over Eddy ---- *'Rolf' at Edd & Ed pulling Eddy out from the bucket: "Are they from this planet?" Kevin head: "Nope. They're from the Land of the Dorks." Edd: "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" turns off the lights "''Well?" '''Ed': "Basement!" Eddy: "Foot!" Ed: sound ---- *'Eddy': "What planet are you from?" Trivia/Goofs *Look closely at the golf machine; after Edd turns it on for the first time, the machine has two menacing, intimidating eyebrows, but right before the golf club that Ed threw hits it, the eyebrows are gone. *When Edd turns on the light switch to Nazz's basement, he flips a switch on the bottom floor of the basement, but when Kevin turns off the lights, he does so with a switch at the top of the basement. However, it's entirely possible the basement had two switches. *There is a sticky note located in Edd's bathroom (next to the toilet, behind the door) that says "Don't touch the wall." *Eddy has a green tongue now. In the previous season he had a yellow tongue. *This is the first episode to use the second title card song which went from seasons 2-4 before being changed again in season 5. *The golf machine monster's teeth change in number during the show. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode at all. *The jaws of the monster mini golf obstacle block the the ramp leading into its mouth, rendering extremely difficult to shoot. *"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the name of the episode, but "Eeney" is incorrectly spelled "Eeny". *A running gag in this episode is that Ed believes almost all of Eddy's claims that Edd is not really human as well as the other kids in the Cul-De-Sac. *Apparently, Eddy has ran around naked before since Edd questioned to Ed if he was running around naked again when he questions why Eddy's clothes were on the floor. *Rolf was shown with four toes in this episode, but all the other characters have three. Gallery Multiple-Eyed Ed.jpg|Four-eyed Ed. File:Lizardman.jpg|Ed's miniature golf course obstacle File:No.png|Oh NO! Hilarious-looking Eddy.jpg|Cross-eyed Eddy. File:Edd_gif.gif|Edd with fake jaws. File:Ed reaching at edd.jpg|"MUST TOUCH GILLS!" Double D hits Ed.jpg|Double D smacks Ed's hand with his ruler File:Edd with ruler.jpg|"You're on thin ice, mister!" imagesCADIV7AQ.jpg|Ed scared of "The Mutants". File:Cockroach_Eddy.jpg|Cockroach Eddy Jimmys-Celler-jpg.jpg|Who is lurking in the shadows? File:Bug.jpg|"Huh, this is no bug?" Video ZQHQcJCASJI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Pages that need to be rewritten